warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Discusión:Portadas (Novelas)
Excelente aporte estimado, de hecho estaba pensando en publicar algo parecido, te cuento que tengo 230 MB con 303 novelas de Warhammer 40000, si quieres las puedo subir a un megaupload para que los usuarios de wikihammer los descarguen mediante tu articulo. Saludos Cordiales 186.2.37.134 03:57 25 nov 2011 (UTC)Tyranicus Animus Aborrens186.2.37.134 03:57 25 nov 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola! Soy Lord Eledan, uno de los admins de la Wiki. El artículo se lo están currando Sepe y Uriel. Pues la verdad es que nos vendría estupendo que nos pasases ése enlace con las novelas, ¡sería un gran aporte! Sin embargo tenemos un problema con colgarlas aquí directamente; ya sabes, por el tema de los derechos de autor. Puede ser peligroso para nosotros como web colgar enlaces directos a material con derechos de autor. Tenemos una excepción hecha con el Dawn of War 1 porque no hay otro remedio si lo queremos usar...(aunque quizá no tardemos en quitarlo, ya lo tenemos todos) pero para el resto de material lo que hacemos es pasarselo vía email o vía chat a quien lo pida o lo necesite, pues así no hay problema. Por éso, si fueras tan amable de pasarnos el enlace con ésas 300 novelas, podemos poner en éste artículo algo así como "¿Te gustaría tener éstas novelas? Pregunta a ................." y así quién tuviera interés en tenerlas podría conseguirlas sin problemas. Además, si nos pasas ése material lo aprovecharemos seguro para meter material nuevo en la Wiki. ¿Que te parece? ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 13:12 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Me parece una aproximacion adecuada. Dame un par de dias para que las suba y les hago llegar el link. El tema es que estan en ingles. Espero no sea un problema. Emperor be praised!!! 186.2.37.134 18:47 25 nov 2011 (UTC)Tyranicus Animus Aborrens186.2.37.134 18:47 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Cómo poner las novelas Creo este apartado para para que todos los que editemos esta artículo lo hagamos de todos de la misma manera. La foto debe ser 180, en el apartado de enlaces poner el nombre de la novela, ya que en un futuro deberíamos hacer artículos de cada una. En el nombre (debajo de la imagen) irían: nombre de la novela, "por" apeyido seguido de "," nombre del autor y tras esto; entre paréntesis irían la saga a la que pertenecen Uriel ventris 19:44 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Estimados, aqui esta el link para descargar las novelas de Warhammer. - Aquí iba el enlace, solicitar a Lord Eledan si se desea- Lord Eledan te lo dejo para que lo uses a tu criterio y al mejor interes de la Wikihammer. Saludos! Emperor be praised!!!! 186.2.37.134 16:41 26 nov 2011 (UTC)Tyranicus Animus Aborrens186.2.37.134 16:41 26 nov 2011 (UTC) En efecto, el Emperador se sentirá orgulloso del aporte que has hecho aquí hoy. Voy a anunciar que tengo el enlace en La Mina, y que queda a disposición de todo editor regular que quiera tener las novelas. ¡Un saludo y mil gracias! ¡Estas invitado a ser parte del equipo cuando quieras! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 20:07 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Novelas de Warhammer Gracias Lord Eledan, si necesitan ayuda con algo estoy al servicio del Emperador y la Wikihammer. Emperor be praised! 186.2.37.134 22:01 27 nov 2011 (UTC)Tyranicus Animus Aborrens186.2.37.134 22:01 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Aborrens, nos encantaría que te unieras a nosotros como un hermano de batalla más. El sitio ya te lo has ganado. Y creo que ya tienes cuenta de registrado ¿No?. En éste momento estamos intentando llegar a 2500 artículos antes del día 1 de Enero. Si no se consigue no pasa nada, pero ya sabes: Es uno de ésos objetivos del tipo que uno puede ponerse para ver si tiene narices de conseguirlo xDDDDDDD En ésto, y en mil cosas más, tu apoyo regular sería extremadamente útil. De verdad. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 23:20 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Como te dije estoy al servicio del Emperador y la Wikiahammer. Ya me ofreci como voluntario traductor, y traduci el articulo de los Vehikuloz Zakeados. Lamentablemente mi conocimiento es del universo warhammer es limitado pero ire pensando en que articulo falta e ire agregando. Si necesitan algo solo tienen q pedir y con gusto los ayudare. Emperor be praised!!! 186.2.37.134 16:04 28 nov 2011 (UTC)'''Tyranicus Animus Aborrens NOVELAS PUBLICAS Estimado Lord Eledan: Me parece que seria una buena opcion colocar un apartado en la portada del articulo de las novelas para que la gente que se interesa en descargarlas se contacten contigo. Por el momento solo esta en la discusion y no todos entran. Es solo una sugerencia. Emperor be praised!!! Tyranicus Animus Aborrens186.2.37.134 16:46 30 nov 2011 (UTC)''' Bueno, algunas de las que aparecen en inglés ('Warrior Brood', 'Warrior Coven', ...) me las traduje en su momento para que unos compañeros del grupo de rol se las pudieran leer (No son fluentes en la lengua del 'Sacudelantino'). Echo en falta también algunas, como la novela de 'Space Hulk' (Tambien la tengo traducida'). Y en cuanto a postearlas, lo de que 'Si alguien está interesado, qu epregunte a...' serí una buena idea. ¡Diablos, hay novelas (Ya con cierta solera) que no van a ser publicadas jamás! >> FIN DE IMPRESIÓN << "Expect me when you see me..." 11:11 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Por cierto, ¿"Architect of Fate" no signidica "Arquitecto del Destino"? Lo de "Arquitecto de la Fé" no me cuadra mucho... "Expect me when you see me..." 14:29 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Tienes razón. Fe sería Faith y Fate es Destino. Cambialo cuando quieras. Bibliotecario Traductor Capitán Finaldepredator 15:01 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Categorias Creo que las categorias para este articulo no estan muy bien, ¿Wargame?solo para las de Dawn of War que yo sepa... Tyranicus Animusaborrens 02:45 29 dic 2011 (UTC) estan para descargar las novelas?Ismael Romeral 2 15:05 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Novelas de la Herejía de Horus Buenas! Ya que esta serie es, con mucho, la más extensa de todas las colecciones de novelas, creo que es mejor que, si hay novelas nuevas pero no están traducidas, es mejor colocarlas en "Nov en Versión Original", y una vez que estén traducidas, cambiarlas de galería. Si te fijas, en V.O. ya hay varias novelas de la Herejía que esperan salir traducidas al mercado. Así evitamos colocar novelas que no sean consecutivas (como ha ocurrido ahora). Cambio realizado. Sepe1978 (discusión) 08:41 27 ene 2013 (UTC) Novelas, no relatos Abro este post para hacer un apunte: fijos al colgar portadas si son de una novela o de un relato. Los relatos y audiodramas tienen artículo propio (Audiodramas y relatos.........). Más que nada para no confundir, ya que de la Herejía de Horus han salido un montón de relatos y audiodramas en los últimos meses pero no son novelas. Entiendo que las portadas pueden confundir pero si se mira el texto de donde se saca la imagen suele haber una explicación de qué se trata (si una novela, un relato "short storie", un audiodrama..). Dejaré tb una duda en la taberna a ver si me podeis ayudar. Primer Capitán Seperinus (discusión) 14:55 1 sep 2014 (UTC)